Invisible
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Gwen devient invisible et elle va en profiter pour... Enfin bref lisez la suite


**Invisible.**

L'équipe revenait d'une mission de routine, ils avaient capturé une créature dont-ils avaient reçu des informations de Unit le matin même, une créature pacifique s'était égaré près de leur base. Ils l'avaient capturé le temps de trouver un moyen de la renvoyer chez elle. Elle était en cellule, mais n'était pas prisonnière, Jack avait réussi à lui faire comprendre, la créature comprenait mais personne ne pouvait la comprendre. En plus d'une sorte de manteau et d'une arme l'alien avait deux artefact qu'ils devaient étudier.

Ianto préparait le café, un bon remontant pour remettre tout le monde d'aplomb. Il souriait, repensant à la dernière nuit passée avec son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Jack. Ils avaient entamé tout les deux une relation bien plus que professionnelle depuis près de trois mois, et s'étaient mutuellement avoué leur amour depuis quelques jours, même si personne dans l'équipe ne le savait, les deux amants profitaient de passer du temps ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

Jack était dans son bureau, il était au téléphone avec Unit et leur faisait un rapport de la mission, il se tenait debout, regardant Ianto s'affairer, il souriait lui aussi, heureux de la tournure que prenait leur relation. Relation qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à accepter. Il s'était demandé un bon moment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais une mission l'avait amené à être à deux doigts de le perdre, Ianto avait passer deux jours dans un coma artificiel à l'hôpital. Jack était perdu, mais quelle fut sa joie quand il l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux, quand il l'avait entendu murmurer son prénom, quand il avait vu son sourire, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre et que Ianto avait presque pleuré de joie en entendant ces mots. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Et après des semaines de sorties, de relations intimes, Jack lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, comme ça sans raison, et Ianto lui avait sourit en lui disant que lui aussi. Il observait Ianto et sourit en croisant son regard un bref instant.

Owen et Tosh discutait en étudiant un des artefact qu'ils venaient de ramener. Ils se demandaient ce que ça pouvait bien être, apparemment il n'avait pas une grande utilité, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en être très sur.

Gwen était à son bureau rentrant les donnée de la créature, mais elle était distraite, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers Jack, elle lui lançait des regards loin d'être innocent, même si celui-ci ne le remarquait pas, trop occuper à discuter au téléphone et à contempler son Ianto qui apportait les tasses à tout le monde. Il sourit en le voyant monter le rejoindre. Gwen n'y prêta même pas attention trop occuper à se demander comment elle pourrait faire des avances à son Capitaine sans être trop brusque non plus, bien qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour le mettre dans son lit. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait tort, que jamais Jack ne se laisserait convaincre, elle le saurait plus tard, en cet instant son esprit était rempli d'idée coquine quand elle s'imaginait dans les bras de Jack.

Ianto venait de fermer la porte du bureau de Jack, il souriait, d'ailleurs ils souriaient tout les deux. Ianto resta quelques instant sur la petite balustrade avant de commencer à descendre, Gwen voyant le gallois sortir, s'apprêta à monter, elle passa devant ses deux collègues qui examinaient encore l'artefact. Quand elle passa devant une lueur verte qui ressemblait à un cercle lumineux apparut, il resta fixe pendant un moment puis il s'élargit jusqu'à faire trembler le Hub. Jack fit tomber le téléphone, il le ramassa et raccrocha après avoir dit à Unit qu'il avait une affaire à régler. Tosh et Owen se soutenait mutuellement évitant ainsi de se retrouver sur le sol, Ianto, lui, avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé de quelques marches, quand Jack sortit et qu'il le vit sur le sol, se tenant le bras, il courut vers lui.

- Ianto !

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et s'abaissa à son niveau. Puis il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- Ça va mon ange ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai un peu mal au bras, mais ça va.

Jack lui posa un rapide baiser sur le front, puis il se releva gardant sa main sur la joue de son homme avant de la retirer doucement.

- Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- L'artefact a réagit je ne sais pas encore comment ni pourquoi.

Tosh et Owen se séparèrent doucement et ramassèrent les papiers qui venait de tomber au sol.

- Gwen où est-ce que tu es ?

La jeune femme sourit en entendant que son Capitaine se faisait de soucis pour elle. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis là Jack.

- Où ça ?

Gwen fit la grimace, elle était juste devant lui et il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir.

- Juste là Jack, c'est pas drôle tu sais.

- Je ne te vois pas Gwen.

Les autres acquiescèrent aussitôt en voyant la réponse de Jack, personne ne voyait la jeune femme. Ianto vint rejoindre son amant mais il répéta qu'il ne la voyait pas. La jeune femme toucha le bras du Capitaine, ce dernier sentit le contact comme si elle était à ses côtés mais il ne vit rien, elle n'était pas là, personne ne la voyait. Elle n'avait pas disparue puisque ils l'entendaient et que Jack l'avait senti. Mais Gwen était devenue invisible.

Personne ne le vit mais la jeune femme avait pâlie d'un coup, se demandant pourquoi ça tombait sur elle alors qu'elle allait enfin se rapprocher de Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ça aurait mieux si c'était tombé sur Tosh, Owen ou encore Ianto, mais maintenant elle devrait attendre, encore et toujours attendre afin de mettre le grappin sur le Capitaine.

Jack pendant ce temps venait de prendre l'artefact et se dirigea vers les cellules. Vers leur nouveau pensionnaire.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas vous comprendre mais on peux essayer. Une de mes collègues est devenue invisible après que votre artefact ai lancé une lumière verte. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable, je veux juste savoir si vous pouvez la faire redevenir visible.

Jack entendit la créature lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas.

- Bon on va faire autrement, je vous pose une question et si la réponse est oui, vous levez votre bras droit.

Pour toute réponse la créature leva le bras en question.

- Super ! Bon alors, Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe.

La créature leva le bras.

- Est-ce que c'est permanent.

La créature ne fit rien.

- Temporaire ?

La créature leva le bras.

- Déjà une bonne nouvelle, merci beaucoup. Votre aide m'a été utile.

Jack remercia leur invité et repartit en direction du Hub, quand il arriva il vit son équipe ranger les dégâts qu'avait causé l'onde de choc. Gwen était hystérique.

- Alors Jack, qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive ? Elle a dit quoi la créature ? Je vais toujours rester comme ça ? Alors elle a dit quoi ?

- Gwen, minute, je ne sais pas où tu es, et une question à la fois, et ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas, mais je suis invisible je te signale, je ne peux rien faire, et je…

- Calmes toi. Laisses moi en placer une. Ton état est temporaire, je ne sais pas combien, mais à mon avis d'ici quelques heures voire demain, tu redeviendras visibles, alors ne panique et réjouit toi, tu dois être la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse jouer les fantôme.

La journée passa ainsi sous les plaintes de Gwen qui observait Jack à chaque secondes, elle l'avait vu faire des avances non dissimulées à Ianto, mais elle avait l'habitude, elle était jalouse qu'il ne fasse plus ça avec elle, jamais. Elle en avait assez d'être invisible, mais Tosh avait fini par expliquer que l'appareil était sans doute un moyen de protection et qu'il se désactiverait au bout d'un moment.

Dans la soirée, Tosh et Owen était rentré chez eux, Jack restait comme d'habitude, ce que Gwen ne savait pas c'est que Ianto non plus ne partait pas, il restait avec son amants, et passait chaque nuit avec lui.

Dommage pour elle, qu'elle ne sache rien, ça lui aurait empêcher de descendre au douche tard dans la soirée, elle pensait voir Jack nu sous la douche en train de se prélasser sous l'eau chaude. Et de ce côté elle ne fut pas surprise, Jack était bien sous le jet de l'eau chaude. Ce qui surpris vraiment Gwen ce fut de voir Ianto face à la paroi de la douche et de voir Jack aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui, de le voir prendre le membre dressé du gallois et de le masturber frénétiquement. Si elle avait été visible, ils auraient vu les yeux ronds qu'elle faisait en assistant à ce spectacle, mais son état ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les cris de purs plaisirs qui s'échappait de la cabine de douche. Quand ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, elle vit Ianto se retourner et se blottir contre son Capitaine. Elle se rapprocha, trop curieuse pour s'enfuir face à ce qu'elle venait de voir, et puis elle se disait que c'était probablement la seule fois qu'elle verrait Jack nu et aussi désirable. Elle était à deux mètres d'eux quand elle entendit Jack dire tout haut.

- Je t'aime.

- Je le sais mon amour, je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces mots Gwen s'enfuit, elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent rien du tout. La jeune femme alla se coucher sur le lit d'appoint qui avait été apporté pour elle, elle s'endormit en se disant que cette fois elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec son Capitaine, elle espérait encore, qu'il accepterait une nuit avec elle, c'est sur cette idée qu'elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveille plus tard, il n'était qu'une heure du matin, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir, elle se leva se disant que Ianto était sans doute parti chez lui comme elle restait au Hub en attendant de redevenir visible. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Jack, quand elle fut descendue elle vit l'homme qui l'attirait dormir paisiblement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le corps nu de Jack, elle la fit glisser doucement le long de ses flans.

- Ian…

Elle retira sa main se demandant pourquoi il murmurait le prénom du jeune homme, mais elle la reposa pendant un cours instant.

- Tu rêves de moi mon ange ?

Jack ouvrit les yeux pensant que Ianto se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Disons que sentir tes mains sur mon corps est très agréable.

- Jack, je ne fais rien du tout mon ange, tu imagines.

Gwen sourit et continua jusqu'au bas ventre de Jack.

- Ian, je t'en pris…

Quand Jack vit son homme debout devant leur lit, il se redressa brusquement faisant s'arrêter Gwen, il sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

- Gwen qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est pas parce que tu es invisible que tu dois tout te permettre. Sors d'ici et tout de suite !

Gwen quitta la chambre aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, Jack se rallongea et Ianto vint le rejoindre, il semblait déçu et en colère.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Jack se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, malgré sa colère, Ianto ne le repoussa pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a posé ses mains sur toi, elle a osé te toucher.

- Ian, mon ange, écoutes moi, elle m'a touché mais mis à part ses mains, je n'ai rien ressenti. Aucune réaction.

- Rien ?

- Non, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire ressentir ça.

Pour toute réponse Ianto se mit à le caresser doucement, de son dos, à son ventre, en passant par sa nuque et ses fesses, Ianto sourit quand il sentit le membre de son amants réagir à ses caresses.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en pris.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, ne me laisses pas comme ça.

- Si tu le demandes ainsi mon ange.

Ianto retourna Jack sourit et après de long préliminaire ils firent l'amour tendrement. Oubliant ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Gwen. Quand ils se séparèrent Jack prit Ianto dans ses bras, et lui murmura plusieurs des je t'aime, pour rassurer son homme.

Plus tard après avoir dormis encore quelques heures, ils se levèrent et se rendirent au Hub, Gwen n'était pas là, ils avaient activés les détecteurs de chaleur et elle ne se trouvait plus dans les locaux. Le sas s'ouvrit une demi heure laissant entrer un Gwen tout ce qu'il y a de plus visible. Elle souriait mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit les deux hommes qui la regardaient, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment surpris mais surtout en colère.

- Je suis redevenue visible dès que le soleil m'a touché.

- Je te préviens Gwen, si tu oses recommencer ne serais ce qu'un millième de ce que tu as fais cette nuit, tu seras viré. Maintenant tu es au courant pour Ianto et moi, alors sache que tu n'as pas la moindre chance.

- Mais…

- Non pas de mais Gwen, je l'aime, ça ne changera pas.

Gwen du se résigner, elle ne pourrait pu avoir Jack, il venait de bien lui faire comprendre, elle vit les deux hommes s'éloigner et Ianto prendre la mains de son amour.

- Juste pour être sur qu'elle comprenne.

- Je ne pense pas que ça suffise.

Jack posa main derrière sa nuque et l'approcha doucement, puis il l'embrassa passionnément, se moquant des regards de la jeune femme. Jack aimait Ianto et maintenant elle en était sure.


End file.
